


Фотография на память

by Iason_Mink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iason_Mink/pseuds/Iason_Mink
Summary: Посмертная фотография (Post-mortem) — обычай фотографирования недавно умерших людей, появившийся в XIX веке с изобретением дагеротипа. Автор попытался представить, при каких обстоятельствах могла быть сделана одна из таких фотографий.





	Фотография на память

Молли Паркинс некогда плакать, Молли Паркинс очень занята.   
Позавчера муж ее Бартломью не пришел с работы, его принесли на руках четверо мужчин в сопровождении полисмена. Несчастный случай, сказали они. Убило током. А она не поняла даже, как так и откуда он взялся, этот ток. «Откуда же он взялся, этот ваш проклятый ток?» - требовательно спрашивала она полисмена и оправляла передник. Да что такое, дался ей этот дурацкий передник! Молли вздергивала подбородок, моргала сухими глазами, стискивала кулаки и снова требовала, чтобы ей объяснили про этот их ток.   
Бартоломью положили на диван, но лег он неудобно, одна рука была приподнята и согнута в локте, словно он собирался опереться на нее и перевернуться на живот, но никак не решался. Молли подошла, села рядом, попыталась помочь мужу устроиться лучше, но он был неподатливый, твердеющий страшно и чуждо, тяжелый и холодный. Тут уж она поняла, что это все, Бартоломью больше нет, и можно плакать.   
Ее увели в спальню, кажется, соседка. Помогла переодеться. «Молли, у тебя есть что-то потемнее? Вот это платье, очень достойно. Нужно быть сильной, Молли. Ты нужна Питеру и малышке Синди». Да как же быть сильной, как? Молли взялась раздеваться, запуталась в рукавах, стала дергать какие-то застежки, трещала ткань, и Молли зарыдала, безобразно вскрикивая и дергаясь.   
Это потом прошло и Молли узнала соседку Нэнси, и свою подругу Лиз, и доктора. Теперь горе жило в ней не как звериная боль, а как знание, что у нее горе, и надо теперь много сделать, чтобы Бартломью проводить в последний путь.   
«Закройте дверь в детскую! Сквозняки! Ну что ж вы!» - сказал кто-то в коридоре, и Молли встала с кровати, всхлипнула, потянулась к приготовленному для нее платью.   
Бартоломью лежал на столе в гостиной. И теперь уже точно было все, никакой надежды, никаких иллюзий. Питер сидел на стуле, в темном костюмчике, со старательно-скорбным выражением лица. Увидев Молли, он бросился к ней, обнял, спрятался в складках темной юбки. Она обняла его, что-то сказала. Она много говорила в тот день – с гробовщиком, с фотографом («Господи, зачем же фотограф? Не надо!», - «Это на память, как же? Ведь у вас единственный дагеротип со свадьбы» - и пусть бы был единственный, но у Молли сил не хватило возражать).   
А Синди все плакала, Молли кормила ее, и баюкала, но дочка не успокаивалась, но только деловитая Лиз догадалась, в чем дело: «Да она вся горит».   
Молли Паркинс должна быть сильной.   
Всякий раз, проходя мимо гостиной, она с подозрением смотрела на того, кто лежал на столе. Он жадный. Он хочет забрать ее дочку с собой. Молли ужасалась дикой мысли, подходила ближе, заглядывала в любимое, мертвое лицо, с подвязанной челюстью. Веки мужа были прикрыты неплотно, и глаза поблескивали, словно он смотрел на Молли сквозь ресницы.   
Ночью Синди начала кашлять, захлебываясь и задыхаясь, послали за доктором, но когда он прибыл, необходимости в нем уже не было. Слезы текли из глаз Молли просто так, как дождик.   
«Мэм, позвольте мне осмотреть вашу дочь», - «Не надо, она умерла. Вы не видите? Что вы за врач такой?»   
Молли сидела на кровати в детской, на руках у нее покоилась Синди, Питер прижимался сбоку. Может быть, если не отдавать Им никого из детей, это поможет. Они опять смазывались, не узнавались, кажется, и Бартоломью был среди них – равнодушный, холодный, поблескивающий глазами из-под ресниц.   
Слишком много для одной Молли, Молли не сможет быть сильной настолько, чтобы удержаться в этой бессмысленной жизни.   
Уже давно был день, за дверью слышалось шарканье шагов, шум передвигаемых стульев. Что они там двигают все время? Они думали, что Молли спит, обнимая дочь, но она не спала. Она как-то так, просто лежала, и страшно мерзла, потому что Синди становилась все холоднее и это чувствовалось через одежду и ее кружевное покрывало.   
Открылась дверь и Лиз ввела в комнату Питера.   
\- Ты ел? – строго спросила Молли.   
Мальчик кивнул, присел на кровать и обнял ее.  
\- Фотограф пришел, - шепотом сказал Лиз и погладила Молли по руке, - Пойдем, моя хорошая. Поднимайся.  
Она поднялась проворно и сразу пошла в гостиную, прижимая к себе дочь, а Питер почти бежал следом, уцепившись за ее юбку. Почему-то Питера потерять она сейчас совсем не боялась, главное было – не отдать Синди.   
Стол был отодвинут к стене, посреди комнаты солидный мужчина устанавливал фотографический аппарат. Бартоломью сидел на стуле, слегка откинув голову, приоткрыв рот и свесив бессильные, потемневшие руки.  
\- Мэм, - фотограф поклонился, - Позвольте, я вам покажу, как встать.  
Молли отчаянно замотала головой и отступила на шаг, крепче прижимая к себе безнадежно каменеющую дочь.  
\- Она не будет, не надо, - Лиз зашептала, взявши фотографа под локоть, - Нервный срыв, она не в себе. Такое горе, господи… Питер, подойди сюда, - она поманила пальцем, улыбаясь успокоительно.   
Мальчик сделал нерешительный шаг, и Лиз коснулась его плеча, наклонилась, объясняя тихо, что нужно сделать.  
Молли глядела на них зло, как на заговорщиков, и чувствовала только, как занемели от напряжения пальцы, стискивающие Синди в холодном, тоже неживом кружевной одеяльце.   
Фотограф подвел Питера к сидевшему на стуле Бартоломью, отошел на шаг, прикидывая, как лучше сделать. Потом снова приблизился, невнимательно погладил мальчика по голове и занялся мертвецом. Одну его руку он уложил на коленях, другую пока оставил висеть, поправил голову и обернулся к Питеру, поманил его, потянул за рукав курточки, чтобы тот встал правильно.   
Молли смотрела на странно распущенный рот мужа. Казалось, что он улыбается, очень довольный. Но Синди она ему не отдаст, пусть уходит один. Молли должна быть сильной, прости, любимый, прости.   
Она в самый последний момент поняла, что хочет сделать этот прилично одетый господин. Только когда мертвая, темная рука Бартоломью почти легла на плечо Питера, Молли поняла, в чем дело.  
\- Питер! – крикнула она и мальчик кинулся к ней, и мертвое тело покачнулось и свесилось на сторону, словно желая поймать ускользнувшего.  
\- Отдайте ему! Пусть забирает ее! – Молли сунула Лиз в руки кружевной сверток с мертвой дочерью и, упав на колени, прижала к себе Питера.   
У нее снова был истерический припадок и снова звали доктора.   
На следующее утро Молли плакала по любимому мужу и дорогой своей крошке Синди, крепко сжимая в руке пальчики сына.   
И пока они шли за гробом, в котором лежали Бартоломью и Синди, и пока стояли на кладбище, Молли не покидала мысль, что они с мужем поделили детей.


End file.
